Draco's Fresh Start
by PunkPrincess9493
Summary: SemeHarry/VeelaUkeDraco Lemon in Chapter Six Reformated the Text to make it easier to read
1. Another Year

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Draco's Fresh Start**

**Chapter One: Another Year  
**

* * *

It was Draco's Seventh Year at Hogwarts. He was waiting for his new best friend, Jessica Moray, at Hogwarts Express Train Station. She was originally Draco's Pen Pal from America, but she moved to Europe last year, after her parents died in a car crash. She was also in her Seventh Year and in Slytherin, which is the house that the Sorting Hat had put her in. Just like Jessica, Draco was also an orphan since Voldermort had killed his parents. Which he didn't care much about, at least not for his father, he didn't because he was abused by his father when he was a little boy, as for his mother he missed her very much.

Draco had changed a lot since last year at Hogwarts. He had found out that he had a **MAJOR **crush on his arch enemy, Harry Potter, but he didn't know if he was gay or bisexual until he asked Jessica. She told him "Well, you've always been more interested in guys more than girls. So, I'm guessing you're gay." Since Draco had found out he was gay. He grew his hair down to his waist and put in Aqua Blue highlights, because his favorite color is Aqua Blue. His other favorite color is Emerald Green the color of Harry's Eyes

Meanwhile, Draco was thinking of what to do when he saw Harry again. When fate brought Harry to him. Harry had accidentally walked into Draco and didn't recognize who it was. Draco had fallen onto the ground while Harry remained standing.

"Sorry about that. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Harry said while he helped Draco up.

"Thanks Potter." Draco said.

Harry's jaw dropped and said "Malfoy?"

'_Oh My God, Harry is staring at me. Do something, Draco, don't just stand there._' Draco thought

"I know I'm hot, Potter, but you can stop gawking at me now and plus it looks like your starting to drool a bit. I guess, I'll take that as a compliment." Draco then said.

"I wasn't gawking at you. I was…"

But before Harry could finish his sentence Draco interrupted. "Yeah right, Potter, you were totally gawking at me and drooling too."

What Draco had said was so totally true. You see Harry had developed a **MAJOR **crush on Draco the beginning of last year.

"So, what if I was. What are you going to do about it?" Harry said with a smirk.

Draco was totally caught by surprise by what Harry said and just stood there with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

Meanwhile Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were looking for Harry. When they saw Harry by Draco they came over, but they didn't recognize that it was Draco either. In fact they thought he was a girl. "Hey, mate, there you are, we were looking for you." Ron said.

Ginny looked at Draco and said "Are you the new student, Jessica Moray?"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A GIRL, YOU BITCH!"

Then they heard someone laughing coming towards them. Draco turned around to see that it was Jessica, herself, that was laughing.

"Jeez, someone's moody!" Jessica said.

"Oh yeah and what would you say if I called you a boy?" Draco replied.

You see Jessica had the hairstyle of a boy and was a tomboy. They only thing that made her look like a girl was her gigantic breast.

"Well, nobody would think that now, maybe when I was nine. But not now because of these." She replied gesturing at her breast. "Anyways, you must be Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley." Jessica said their names as she pointed at each of them. "I'm Jessica Moray. I guess you didn't recognize Dray. I mean what you, Gryffindors, call him, Malfoy or as you, Ron, call him some times, ferret."

"Whoa, Malfoy, that's you?" Ron said to Draco.

"Yes, I would think you wouldn't care what I look like, Weasley? Since we are after all enemies." Draco replied.

"Dray, I think we should get on the train soon, because it should be leaving soon." Jessica said as she looked at her watch.

"Okay, see you later, Weasleys, Granger, and Potter." Draco said as he walked away towards the train with Jessica.


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Draco's Fresh Start**

**Chapter Two: Hogwarts Express  
**

* * *

After Draco and Jessica had gotten on the Hogwarts Express, Jessica asked Draco if he had told Harry about his newly developed feelings towards him. "No, I didn't. I was too nervous and I hadn't thought of what to say to him yet." Draco replied.

"Just tell him..." Then Jessica stopped in mid-sentence to think and then said. "On second thought, just go up to him and say you're tired of fighting and want to do a truce and start all over again. Then over time slowly show or give him hints that you like him more than just a friend."

Draco then replied with "That's an excellent idea, Jessica, but where should I tell him that?"

Jessica answered Draco's question by saying "How about after Potions? Since you said that Slytherin has had Potions with Gryffindors ever since you since you started Hogwarts or you can tell him after the Great Hall are almost empty after the feast, but he hasn't left yet."

"Okay, I'll think about that during the Sorting and the Feast. Anyways, now that conservation is over. Do you mind telling me why you were late?" Draco said.

"I ran into one of your friends, correction old friends. I think she said her name was Pansy Parkinson. Anyways, she got all upset because she thought you and her were a couple and thought you cheated on her with me." Jessica replied.

"Wait why did you say.. Oh, wait did you say, Pansy Parkinson?" Draco asked.

"Yes, don't tell me you liked her as a friend?" Jessica asked.

"Hell no! She is a HUGE SLUT. Anyways what did you tell her? You didn't tell her I was gay did you?" Draco replied.

"Of course not, after all I pinky promised you and I never break a pinky promise." Jessica replied. "

Good, then what did you say?" Draco asked.

"Okay, this is what happened." Jessica replied.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Jessica was looking for Draco when she was pushed down and being yelled at. "BLOODY HELL! I have four questions for you. One, who are you, Two, what's your problem, Three, why are you yelling at me, and four, why did you push me down?" Jessica asked the girl._

_"FOR YOUR FIRST QUESTION MY NAME IS PANSY PARKINSON! FOR THE SECOND QUESTION YOUR MY PROBLEM AND FOR YOUR THIRD AND FOURTH QUESTION I PUSHED YOU DOWN AND I'M YELLING AT YOU BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY MAN!" The girl said._

_"Whoa, what a minute. I didn't steal your man. For one, I couldn't have stolen your man because I don't know who he is and two, I'm not dating anyone. So, could you mind telling me who your so called "man" is?" Jessica replied. Pansy took a deep breath and said_

_"His name is Draco Malfoy and if you're not dating him then why are you living with him?"_

_"One, he's living with me, two the reason why he is because Voldermort killed his parents, three, he's living with me because he is hiding and four, you never had a chance with Draco. So, nice meeting you, Pansy. NOT!" Jessica said and then walked off to find Draco._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"So, that is what happened. By the way we should change into our uniforms because we are nearing Hogwarts." Jessica said.

"Okay." Draco answered and they went to go change.


	3. Starting Over

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Draco's Fresh Start**

**Chapter Three: Starting Over  
**

* * *

The Hogwarts Express had just arrived at Hogwarts. After Draco got off the train he told himself that this year would be like any other year except it would be a little better or a little worst depends how he looked at it. For example the good things about this year was he wouldn't have Crabbe and Goyle following him around and bugging him, Pansy swooning over him, Blasie had gone to a different Wizarding school and he had Jessica to care for him and be his friend. The bad things were that Voldermort will probably try to kill him when the final war came or one of the Death Eaters would do it for him, he had to make sure that nobody found out he was an orphan until he had talked to Headmistress McGonagall, and he had to figure out how to tell Harry his feelings towards him.

After thinking of the good things and bad things of what would happen and what had already happened to him this year he sighed and turned towards Jessica and said "This year is going to be interesting."

And Jessica just patted him on the back and said "Hey, you never know what's going to happen. Perhaps when you tell Harry about your feelings towards him he will have the same feelings towards you and then you will not only have me to protect you from Voldermort, but Harry too."

Draco smiled and said "Thanks, Jessica."

Jessica replied with "No problem, Dray." Then they headed towards Hogwarts, into the Great Hall, sat down in there seats and waited for the Sorting of the first years into their houses to begin.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tons of students were talking until the Headmistress spoke in a loud voice and said "Welcome back returning students to Hogwarts. I have presumed that you have already heard that we have a new student here that is not a First Year, but a Seventh Year. She has moved to Europe from North America last year after her Sixth Year at Salem, which I also presumed some of you students know, is a Wizarding and Witchcraft School in North America. She has just lost her parents last year in a car crash which was her only family left. So, please make her feel welcome to Hogwarts even if it is her last year here, but it is also her first. The hat has put her in Slytherin and if you have not found out what her name is it is Jessica Moray. Now, I know you are probably interested in knowing who your new Defense the Dark Arts Professor is this year. So, I will introduce her now. She is Professor Snape's Daughter and her name is Angelina Snape, so, with no further a do her she is."

"Thank you, Headmistress. I have already told my father this and he has accepted it. I am no longer going to be Angelina Snape, but Angelina Pana. Some of you probably already knew me, maybe, because I went here two years ago and if you did know me you probably knew that I was dating Jacob Pana. So, we had been dating for Two years then a month ago he proposed and I said yes. So, now we're engaged and until we are married you may call me Professor Angel. Now, I think we should get the sorting started don't you think so Headmistress?" Angelina said.

"Yes, we shall start the sorting now." The Headmistress replied.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The sorting took forever then finally the last student's name was said and sorted into Ravenclaw. Draco and Jessica talked all through the feast and when the feast was almost over Draco finally tells Jessica that he will go find Harry when the Great Hall starts clearing out and talk to him.

Later when the Great hall started clearing out Draco looked into the crowed of Gryffindors and looked for a mop of black messy hair and finds it not in the crowed, but by the Gryffindor table between a redhead and a long bushy haired brunette.

Draco walked around the crowed to where Harry, Hermione and Ron where standing and then walked up to Harry and said "Potter we need to talk. I'm tired of fighting it's so immature. So, I was wondering if we could do a truce and start all over again and be friends. Oh and I'm also sorry for calling you, Granger, a Mudblood all these years and calling you, Weasley and Potter, bad and mean names as well. I've putted that all behind me in the past I'm much more mature now. So, Potter what do you say to the truce? You don't have to choose right now you can think about and get back to me later, but I would really prefer an answer now."

Harry, Hermione and Ron just stood there until Harry said "First pull up your sleeves so I can see that you don't have the death mark." Draco pulled up his sleeves and showed him that there was no death mark on either arm.

"Ok, now that I know you aren't a death eater. Yes, I think we can do a truce and become friends, but the friendship we will have to keep a secret. So, Voldermort doesn't find out." Harry then said. "

"Of course we would have to keep it a secret. The only people that will know are you, me, and your best friends, Ron and Hermione, and my best friend, Jessica."

"Ok. So, how are we gonna hang out and learn more about each other, without anyone else finding out we're friends now?" Harry asked.

"I know this place near the lake that nobody knows about. It's a cave, but it's very pretty inside it has flowers and vines on the wall and they are also covering the entrance way and there is also nice soft moss to lie on that's on the ground. Fairies live near there too, but they're nice fairies and I'm friends with them and they can bring us food when we get hungry. I have gone in it tons of times last year and have put some stuff in it. Like games and electronics. It's sort of like a clubhouse you can say. I'll show you it tomorrow after dinner. Ok?"

"That sounds good. Well, we better head to bed. See ya, Draco."

"Ok, see ya, Harry." And Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed up to Gryffindor Tower.


	4. ch 4

After Harry, Ron, and Hermione left for the Gryffindor Common Room, Draco went to go find his godfather, Severus Snape, so they could see what they were going to do for his protection from Voldermort. "Ah, there you are, Draco. Are you ready to see the Headmistress about your protection from Voldermort?" Severus asked when Draco found him. "Yes, let's go." Draco replied.

Severus and Draco then headed out of the Great Hall and up to the Headmistress' Office. Several Minutes later Severus and Draco came to the office passage. Severus then said the password "Lovely Roses." And then they entered the room.

"Minerva, may I have a word with you?" Severus asked the Headmistress.

"Of course, Severus. What do you want to talk about?" Minerva asked Severus.

"Draco's parents have been killed by Voldermort a couple months back. After they had been killed Draco had been living with his Best Friend, Jessica Moray, and If you remember I'm Draco's Godfather and I'm wondering what we are going to do for Draco's protection from Voldermort?" Severus replied.

"Oh my goodness, Draco, you are the last of the Malfoy Blood Linem I'm I correct?" Minerva asked Draco.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Draco replied.

"Well, your mother's maiden name was Nacrissa Black?" Minerva asked Draco. "Yes, it was. Why do you ask?" Draco responded.

"Well, I'm guessing your mother never told you this or you would be dating someone right now and I know she didn't tell Severus. Your mother was half Veela. So, that makes you half Veela, too. Tell me Draco have you had your eighteen birthday?" Minerva asked Draco.

"Yes, I did." Draco responded.

"It is to be said the Veelas come into they're inheritance when they turn eighteen. Tell me did anything happen to you on your 18th Birthday?" Minerva asked Draco.

"Not, really although I did start developing feeling for someone that I wouldn't think would ever happen and felt all tingly when ever I'm in their presence. Did suppose that person is my mate?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco, that would mean that they are your mate. Tell me who is it that you feel all tingly when your around them?" Severus asked Draco.

Blushing Draco said "Harry Potter."

Minvera then replied "Well, then it looks like you and Mister. Potter will have your own private room since it appears he is your mate. Severus, go set up one of the private rooms."

"Yes, Headmistress." Severus said then left.

Moaning Mytrle then entered the room. "Hello, Draco, it is nice to see you again. What is it that you wanted, Headmistress?" Mytrle said.

"Could you please go to the Gryffindor Tower and tell Mister. Potter that this year he will have a private room and we will get someone to bring his things down to the private room." "

Yes. Madame." Mytrle said and left for Gryffindor Tower.


	5. ch 5

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, & Neville, where happily chatting away. Myrtle went through the picture of The Fat Lady and cleared her thought. The chatting stopped in an instant when the saw Myrtle.

"Myrtle, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked. "

The Headmistress told me to tell Harry that this year he will have a private room this year." Myrtle responded.

"Why I'm I having a private room this year?" Harry asked Myrtle.

"Well, it turns out Draco is half Veela on his Mother's side and that you are his mate. So, you will have your own private room with Draco. So ,you two can bond and if you don't except him as your mate he will die, because once a Veela comes into their inheritance and find out who their mate is they must at least start courting as soon as possible or they will die. So, Harry please follow me. Someone else will come up and fetch your belongings" Myrtle responded.

There was a moment of silence then everyone heard a thud. The group looked where Harry had been standing and saw that he had fainted.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny yelled and ran over to Harry's fainted form. "Aguamenti." Hermione said as she had her wand over Harry's face and water came out.

"Myrtle, did you just say I was Draco's mate as in Draco Malfoy, The Pureblood Slytherin Prince?" Harry asked Myrtle after he woke up from his fainting incident.

"Yes, that is correct, Harry. Now can you please come with me? I don't want my only friend I've had in years since I died dying." Myrtle said.

"Yes, I will. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast. Bye Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville." Harry said and left with Myrtle to the private room.

There was a lot of twist, turns, and climbing up staircases. They stopped in front of a painting of two men. One of the men was taller with Crimson Red hair and Chocolate Brown Eyes. The shorter one who the taller one had is arms around had Blonde hair in a half ponytail with his bangs covering his left eye his other eye was Sky Blue and they where both wearing Black Shoes, Black Jeans and a Black Shirt with a Red Cloud in the middle.

"So, you are my great, great, great, great grandson's mate. I am Draco's great, great, great, great grandfather, Deidara Akatsuki." The blonde said to Harry.

"You better not hurt our great, great, great, great grandson. I am also Draco's great, great, great, great grandfather, Sasori Akatsuki." The redhead said and then opened the door which was the painting.

"This is where I leave now. Draco is already in there. Goodbye Harry." Myrtle said then left and Harry headed inside.


	6. ch 6

TBBOH: It's the moment you have all been waiting for, the sixth chapter of Draco's Fresh Start. –clapping- I'm sorry it took so long, but I was busy with all my schoolwork, but now I am on vacation so I had plenty of time. So, here you go enjoy!

As soon as Harry entered the room he smelled smoke and ran to the place it was coming form. It was the Kitchen. Draco poured some water on the oven that the smoke was coming from. Draco sat down on the floor once the smoke was gone. Harry went behind Draco and said "Are you okay, Draco?" Draco jumped two feet in the air and when he came back down he landed on top of Harry both falling on the floor. Draco's face and Harry's where three inches apart any closer and their lips would have been touching. Draco blushed and sat up on Harry's lap so it appeared that Draco was straddling Harry. "You startled me, Harry." Draco said. A moaned slipped from Harry's lips. Draco blushed even more. Harry blushed and said "Sorry." There was a moment of silence until Harry spoke up again. "Draco, how long have you liked me? You know like, like me." Harry asked Draco.

"The middle of last year, but I didn't know you where my mate. I didn't even know I was half Veela until the Headmistress told me. Why did you want to know?" Draco said as he moved around on Harry's lap nervously.

"It's because…" Harry started to say until he felt Draco moving on his lap and moaned again.

"Sorry." Draco said then started to get off, but Harry put his arms around Draco's waist preventing him to go anywhere. Draco's eyes got wide and he blushed crimson red as he felt that Harry was hard.

"I liked you since our third year. I got so scared when Buckbeak attacked you. I didn't know why until the end of last year. Draco, I love you." Harry said then kissed Draco on the mouth. Draco was about to say he loved Harry too before he silenced him with a kiss. "Harry, you are hard." Draco said when Harry broke the kiss for air.

Harry smirked and asked "You want to do something about it?" Draco's eyes went wide and if possible blushed even redder. "Is that a yes?" Harry asked. Draco didn't say anything for five minutes then he nodded his head. "Then you lead the way to the bedroom, Dragon." Harry purred in Draco's ear. Draco then couldn't control his inner Veela anymore. He grabbed Harry's hand and ran to the bedroom.

**Warning! Sex Scene!**

When Harry and Draco got to the bedroom, Draco landed on the bed with Harry on top of him, their tongues tasting every crevice in each other's mouths. Harry broke away from Draco. Draco whimpered as Harry started licking his shoulder blade. "Harry!" Draco moaned "I want more." Harry then said a spell and their clothes where off leaving them naked, Draco then grinded against Harry both moaning as their erections touched. Harry licked and sucked on Draco's left nipple as his hand played with Draco's right. "Harry, please stop with the torture and fuck me already!" Draco whimpered. "Anxious are we?" Harry said with a smirk. "Yes, I want you, Harry. I want you in me NOW!" Draco said. Harry then said a spell that coated his fingers with lubricate and told Draco to put his legs on Harry's shoulders. Harry inserted two fingers inside Draco's entrance and started making scissoring motions, stretching him for something bigger. Draco let out a squeal of delight. Harry then took out his fingers. Draco groaned at the lost. Harry put himself at Draco's entrance. "This might hurt a bit. Nod when it's ok for me to start moving" Harry told Draco then pushed himself completely into Draco. Draco whimpered at the pain and then gave Harry a nod when it was ok for him to start moving. Harry took himself almost completely out of Draco leaving only the head in then thrust himself deep into Draco hitting his prostate. Draco mewled in pleasure.

"Harry again. Do it again." Draco told Harry. Harry then hit Draco's prostate over and over again.

"So, good." Harry moaned.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Harry!" Draco moaned.

"Oh, God, Draco you're so tight." Harry said. "

Harry, I think I'm gonna…" Draco said and cummed on Harry's stomach. Harry then thrust deep into Draco and filling Draco with his seeds. Harry then slid out of Draco and they both slid under the covers and cuddled and soon fell asleep.

TBBOH: Please Review! I want to know how good I did on the Sex Scene.


	7. Midnight talks

Midnight: Sorry for not updating my story in like forever

Midnight: Sorry for not updating my story in like forever. I've been so busy with high school that I forgot all about my story. Anyways, I started the seventh chapter in my study hall yesterday. Half of this chapter is going to be Harry's P.O.V and the other half is going Draco's. I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to give me a review. Lil Ferret Draco would love it very much.

Lil Ferret Draco: Yes, I would please review or else!! –laughs a evil Ferret laugh-

Midnight: -looks at Lil Ferret Draco- Scary! Anyways, hope you enjoy the seventh chapter.


	8. ch 7

Harry's P.O.V.

I moved around in the bed and suddenly felt a warm nude body besides me. My eyes went wide.

"What did I do last night?" I asked myself.

The person beside me yawned and said "Good Morning, Harry."

'Aw, now I remember.' I thought to myself. "Good Morning, Dragon." I replied.

"Aw, Harry." The one who I had called Dragon said.

"What?" I replied. "That's a cute nickname, but now I have to find one for you." I laughed at the face that Draco made. Draco smiled and said "Okay, enough talking we got to get dressed and go down for breakfast."

"Yeah, you're right. Although I wonder what the school will think of use two dating or would we be courting since I'm your mate?"

"We went passed that. We didn't even do that. I guess the right term would be lovers." Draco responded to my question with.

Fifteen minutes later we were both out of the shower cleaned and dressed. "Harry this is yours." Draco said as he gave me a little box. "Professor McGonagall told me that a Veela has to give his or her mate a piece of jewelry for them to wear and they must have an exact copy of the jewelry." I opened the box to see a necklace with a Lion and around the Lion's body was a Snake.

"I got it before I found out you were my mate. I thought once we were good enough friends I would give it to you. Do you like it?" Draco said.

I smiled and said "Yeah, It's cool. I like it a lot. I'm guessing the Lion represents me and the Snake represents you."

"Yes, why don't we head down to breakfast? I'm getting hungry." Draco replied.

"Yeah, Ron and Hermione are probably wondering where I am."

Draco's P.O.V.

After Harry and I left our private dorm, I challenged Harry to a race. We ran down to the Great Hall and some students that we ran by eyes went wide. I had won our race. Harry came skidding to a halt on front of me, but ended up making me fall with him on top of me. All a sudden I started laughing. I then said "

That was fun and did you those fifth year Slytherins? The looks on their' faces was hilarious."

"Yeah, I saw them. The looks on their' faces was pretty funny." Harry said then kissed me after he had helped me up. I all a sudden got really nervous and scared. "Draco, are you okay? You're shaking." Harry said in a worried.

"I'm just a little scared that something might happen to one of use once we step through that door. After all, so far that I know of, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor have never dated before." I told Harry.

"Don't worry, Draco. I'll protect you. Why don't we go talk to Professor McGonagall to see if you can sit at the Gryffindor table so I can protect you better?" Harry said.

"That's a good idea, Harry. You may not be good at potions, but you sure are good at being brave." I said to Harry and gave him a kiss on the check.


	9. Poll

Midnight: Hey, everyone! I'm sorta in a slump right now. So, I put up a poll. Please go vote in it. The first one to get 15 votes is the one I'll do.


	10. ch 8

_Dear Diary_

_I have been so busy lately that I totally forgot to write in my diary. Well, to get you updated I have found out that I'm half Veela and that Harry is my mate, I'm so grateful he is, and man is he wild in bed. _ I was his first. :D Anyways, Hogwarts has a little chat site now called Hogwarts Chat. I absolutely love it! The Winter Ball is coming up soon and I don't know what I should wear to the ball. Harry hasn't asked me out yet either. My friend, Jasmine, who's in Slytherin, said she is going to the ball with a Gryffindor Boy, but she won't tell me who. Jasmine is so totally cool, in her own weird way. I met her last year. Unlike me she's only in her fifth year, so she has two more years here. Anyways, that's it for now. I'm gonna go log on to HC. Toodles!

**Dragon Prince Loves Lighting** has logged on

**Twilight Lover: Hey, Draco!**

**Dragon Prince Loves Lighting: Who r u?**

**Twilight Lover: It's Jasmine! Waz up?**

**Dragon Prince Loves Lighting: Oh, Hey, Jasmine! Harry still hasn't asked me to the Winter Ball. **

**Twilight Lover: Aw! Poor Drakie! –huggles you- **

**Redheaded Rocker has logged on**

**Twilight Lover: Who r u?**

**Redheaded Rocker: Ginny Weasley, and you?**

**Twilight Lover: My name is Jasmine Nimwa! I'm Draco's friend! You're in your Sixth year, I'm I right?**

**Redheaded Rocker: Sure are! I'm guessing you're a lower year since I've never heard of you before.**

**Twilight Lover: Nope, I'm actually in the same year as Draco. So, Ginny has anyone asked you out to the Winter Ball?**

**Weasley Twin Fred **has logged on

**Lighting **has logged on

**Angelic Demon **has logged on

**Twilight Lover: Hey, Fred! –glomps Fred- Hey, Harry, and who is Angelic Demon?**

**Weasley Twin Fred: Hey, Jasmine! –hugs Jasmine bak- Hey Draco!**

**Lighting: LOL Hey, Jasmine are you sure you weren't put in the wrong house?**

**Twilight Lover: Nope! I'm sure!**

**Angelic Demon: I'm Hermione Granger! Hey, Ginny have you seen Ron I want to ask him something?**

**Redheaded Rocker: Nope!**

**Lighting: -hugs Draco- What's up with the Name Gin?**

**Dragon Prince Loves Lighting: w00t! Harry is hugging me! I'm gonna give him a blowjob! .**

**Redheaded Rocker's Sex Slave** has logged on

**Twilight Lover: O.o Uh, Draco did you have sugar?**

**Lighting: ………………………**

**Dragon Prince Loves Lighting **has changed their name to **Hyped Up on Sugar LOL**

**Weasley Twin Fred: Ha ha! **

**Lighting: Shut up, Fred!**

**Twilight Lover: Hey! Don't be mean to my date, Harry or I'll kick your butt!**

**Redheaded Rocker: OMG, Neville!**

**Weasley Twin Fred: Ginny your dating Neville?**

**Redheaded Rocker's Sex Slave: Yeah she is!**

**Redheaded Rocker: Neville Victor Longbottom you change your name right now before Ron sees it or else I will kick you a**!**

**Redheaded Rocker's Sex Slave **has changed their name to **N 3's G**

**N 3's G: Better?**

**Redheaded Rocker: Yes, much!**

**Hyped up on Sugar LOL: Fred is your date?**

**Twilight Lover: yep!**

**Prowling Lion **had logged on

**Prowling Lion: Hey, Harry, Draco, and Fred! Who's Angelic Demon, Redheaded Rocker, N 3's G, and Twilight Lover?**

**Redheaded Rocker: Meh is ya lil sista!**

**Angelic Demon: Hermione.**

**N 3's G: Neville and I'm dating your sister. That's why my name is N 3's G.**

**Twilight Lover: Jasmine, your brother, Fred, is taken me to the ball.**

**Angelic Demon: Which Weasley are you?**

**Prowling Lion: Cool and Ron, why?**

**Angelic Demon: Okay, Ron can me and you go to a Private chat?**

**Prowling Lion: Sure!**

**(In the Ron and Hermione's Private Chat)**

**Prowling Lion: What is it, Mione?**

**Angelic Demon: um………**

**Prowling Lion: What?**

**Angelic Demon: I think I'm in-love with you, and have for a very long time.**

**Angelic Demon **has logged off

**(Back with Ginny, Neville, Harry, Draco, Fred and Jasmine)**

**Hyped Up on Sugar LOL: Why did Hermione log off?**

**Prowling Lion: Bloody Hell! Did anyone else know that Hermione loved me?**

**Hyped Up on Sugar LOL: Uh, wasn't it obvious!**

**Lighting: OMG, Ron you are soooooooo stupid!**

**Weasley Twin Fred: Wow, Ron!**

**Twilight Lover: Lol! You were the only one that didn't know.**

**Redheaded Rocker: You better go get her now, Ron.**

**N 3's G: ya!**

**Prowling Lion: That's what I'm gonna go do. Bye!**

**Prowling Lion **has logged off

**Hyped Up on Sugar LOL: Hey, Harry come back to our dorm. I'm making dinner!**

**Lighting: Okay!**

**Lighting **has logged off

**Hyped Up Sugar LOL: Bye ya guys! **

**Hyped Up on Sugar LOL **has logged off

**N 3's G: Lets go too Gin!**

**Redheaded Rocker: Okies!**

**N 3's G **& **Redheaded Rocker **has logged off

**Weasley Twin Fred: Hey, Jasmine I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see ya tomorrow!**

**Twilight Lover: Okies! I'll go to since me sweepy! Nite fred**

**Weasley Twin Fred: nite Jazz!**

**Twilight Lover **& **Weasley Twin Fred **has logged off

Midnight: Holy shit! It's so freaking long! I've decided to put Draco's fetish in the next chapter. Oh, and Jasmine is one of my Harry Potter RPC's! Anyways, please review!


	11. ch 9

It was nearing Valentine's Day. All of my close friends and Harry's close friends were dating someone, Ron was dating Hermione, Ginny was dating Neville, Jasmine was dating Fred and Jessica was dating Melina Johnson.

I was sitting in our dorm thinking of how to tell Harry about my "situation" when Jasmine came in yelling "Draco!" and glomped me. "What is it, Jazz?" I asked. "I have a "huge problem" and I don't know if I should or should not." Jasmine told me. "Should what?" I asked in curiosity. "Well…" Jasmine said out loud and said whispered the rest to me quietly. "So, what should I do?" She asked me doing that little thing she did with her fingers when she was nervous. I smiled at her and said "Go for it!" "Okay, thanks, Draco. You're a pal!" She said hugging me and left.

TBBOH: I know short chapter and I know I said I would put Draco's fetish in here, but I decided to put it in the next chapter which I have already written and just need to type up.


	12. ch 10

Harry's POV

Draco has told me he had something important to tell me and I was a little afraid to know what it was. Walking in our dorm I heard "Never Think" by Robert Pattison coming from our bedroom. "Draco?" I said walking into our room.

I gasped at what I saw Draco doing and ran over to him taking the razor blade from his hands. "Why Draco?" I said holding him to my chest. "

I wasn't trying to kill myself. I have a little fetish with blood plus some others."

"Oh…" I said there was a pause. "…what are your other fetishes?"

Draco blushed. "Bondage, Parseltounge and Chocolate Cover Strawberries."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"No, Harry how do you feel about Children?" Draco responded.

"Like what do you mean how I feel about children?" I asked him.

"Do you want to have children?"

"Yeah, why you ask?"

Draco Smiled. "I'm Pregnant."

TBBOH: Te he! Cliffy! Five Reviews will earn you the next chapter. Until then!


	13. ch 11

Harry's POV

It had been several months since the Draco announced he was pregnant with my child. I was absolutely confused until Draco had told me that unlike Muggle men, wizards could get pregnant, but Draco did not need a Fertility Potion since he had Veela blood in him allowing him to get pregnant without the use of the potion. The first few weeks had been unbearably not only for Draco but also myself. At least Draco wouldn't be alone through the Pregnancy. His friend, Jasmine, had gotten pregnant by Fred. Fred hadn't told his parents yet that he was engaged and was going to be a father. The only people who know of Jasmine and Fred's Engagement was Ron, George, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Draco and of course, myself.

We where all currently down at the great hall eating breakfast. Ginny was sitting next to Neville, Ron next to Hermione, Jasmine was sitting in Fred's lap, and I was sitting by myself with Draco no where in site. I had asked Jasmine if she knew where the blond could be but she said she had no idea and continued eating. I was quiet depressed this morning when I had not found Draco in bed and was still since I hadn't seen him since last night that is until I felt someone sit beside me. I smiled once I saw that it was Draco. "Where have you been, my Dragon?" I asked him as give him a kiss on the cheek and started laughing when he started stuffing his face with pancakes and eggs. "Oh, I wouldn't be laughing Mr. Potter because now we have to pick out another name for Abraxas' sister." Draco said and my eyes went wide but before I got to say anything the headmistress started to speak.

"I have some exciting news. Last night we where visited by a girl claiming to be Mr. Potter's Sister. There were no records that any other than Mr. Potter was born from James and Lily Potter. We've run a blood test and it is proven that Mr. Potter does have a sister. I will now allow Ms. Potter to speak"

I couldn't believe what the Headmistress just said, I had a sister. 'I wonder what she is like? Where was she this entire time? Why hadn't been with me at the Durslys?' I thought to myself then noticing that a young woman, who must have been my sister, had stood up I began to listen once again.

"Thank you, Headmistress. As you are all aware of my brother weakened Voldermort when he was just a babe, but even though my brother has meet Voldermort plenty of times after that incident he won't be able to defeat Voldermort alone like the Prophecy says for that is just a cover up. The true prophecy is…." My sister cleared her thought and began to speak once again.

"In the time of Darkness their will be not just one Savior, but several others. With their combine strength they will defeat the Darkness and the Wizarding world will be consumed in Light once again with nothing to fear no more. It also said that the Saviors will be descended from the four Hogwarts founders; Harry holds both Slytherin and Gryffindor since he has the powers of Parseltounge through Voldermort being the Heir of Slytherin, and myself, the Heiress of Gryffindor. I am proud to say that I have found the descendents of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The Heir of Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith, would you come up here and sit in the seat that has the Hufflepuff Crest on it." I looked over to the Hufflepuff table and saw Zach stand up. Next to the head Table appeared another table, Two Seats for Gryffindor, my sister and I of course, One for Hufflepuff, One for Ravenclaw and to my surprise, one for Slytherin.

Once I saw that Zach had sat down in Hufflepuff seat my sister began to speak again, herself sitting in one of the Gryffindor chairs. "Ravenclaw's Ghost, Helena, has informed me that before she died she gave birth to a baby boy named Jonathan Ravenclaw. I have tracked down his bloodline, which took my quiet a while to find his descendent, to Luna Lovegood, so if you could please could come up here and do the same as Zach did. Harry would you please come up here also and sit next to me." I slowly got up after kissing Draco on the cheek.

Once sitting next to my sister I smiled at her who in returned smiled at me then she went back to speaking. "I have not found anyone descended from Slytherin than Voldermort himself so far, but will continue searching anyways. If I do not find anyone else either Harry will take Slytherin's descendant's place or I will find someone else that is in Slytherin. You may now continue with your daily rituals." My sister said as she sat down.

TBBOH: OMG! Yes, I know it's been forever since I last posted, but I had only gotten three reviews to continue on and I decided not to wait anymore. I have one question for you guys. Do you want someone else to be descendent from Slytherin, if yes then who, do you want Harry to take the Slytherin's Heir's Place, or do want Harry's sister to pick a Slytherin she see fits to fulfill the job?


	14. ch 12

Weeks had pasted by since Harry's Sister's, Nicole's, arrival. After breakfast that day Nicole told Harry, Luna, and Zach what was expected for them to do. Since each of them had a special talent they had to teach others since they would need them in the war. Harry taught Advance Defense against the Dark Arts, while Nicole taught hand to hand combat, and wandless magic. Luna taught them about strange mystical creatures, that could quiet possibly be great help to them and Zach taught them about different herbs.

Harry was on his way to see Draco in the Hospital wing for his Three month check up. When Harry entered the wing to hear Draco laughing with Nicole. "And what exactly are you two talking about?" Harry said as he sat in the chair next to Draco. "I was telling Draco about this one time at Salem's when I decided to play a prank on my school rival. I had worn the skimpy ass school girl outfit when he was on the quiditch field and I flew around with it on, I was also wearing a thong underneath. The poor boy was in the hospital for weeks from the amount of blood loss." Nicole exclaimed then smirked. "I should make Narci a little Slytherin Schoolgirl outfit and make one for Draco here too, bet my brother would have lots of fun with that." Harry blushed redder than Ron's hair and Draco just giggled like a giddy schoolgirl.

Later that night Harry and Draco where in their dorm trying to think of middle names for their children. Their son's first name was *Abraxas, Abra or Axas for short, and their daughter Narcissa, after Draco's mother.

"I give up, I'm too tired. Let's just give Narci my mom's name and Axas my dad's." Harry said as he snuggled up to his mate.

"I don't think so Mr. Potter. We are going to find names we both like, not just you." Draco said flicking his mate's nose.

"But I want to cuddle." Harry said whining. Draco just rolled his eyes and continued looking through the book of baby names.

"How about Abraxas Sirius Malfoy-Potter and Narcissa *Lyra Malfoy-Potter?" Draco said suddenly after minuted of slience.

"Sirius? Why? We don't need to Draco, I know he was my godfather but.." Harry was silenced with a kiss.

"Harry, he was my cousin. So, he was not just related to you." Draco said.

"What? How was my godfather your cousin? He's too old." Harry asked surprised as he wrapped his arms around Draco.

"My mother was a Black before she got married and was Sirius' cousin. What do you think about Lyra though, love?" Draco said nuzzling Harry's neck.

"I like it." and with that said the two mates fell asleep.

[1] Abraxas was Draco's Paternal Grandfather who died of Dragonpox

[2] Lyra is a star constellation that is also know as The Lyre. A lyre is a small Greek musical instrument much like a harp.

TBBOH: Woot! Two chapters for one story that I hadn't put anything in for a long time. Below are the votes so far.

**Votes**

Harry as Slytherin's Heir (3)

Some Random Slytherin (0)

Another Desendent ~not voldie~ (1)


	15. ch 13

Draco's pov

I opened my eyes slowly so they could get used to the light. When I had opened them all way my vision was filled with Jet Black Hair. 'Weird, I don't feel Harry's body on me.' "Ah, excellent! You're awake." I blinked my eyes and wiped the sleep from my eyes, but the girl was still standing there.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my dorm?" I said.

"My name is Narcissa Lyra Malfoy-Potter. Yes, the one that is in your womb." The Brunette girl said.

"What?" 'How on Earth could Narci be standing before me? Unless...' "Did you come from the future?"

"Yep!" Narci said playing with her hair.

I heard Harry groan. "Draco, are you talking to the twins?" Harry said lifting his head to look at me.

"Um, Sort of. Narci visited us from the future, but I don't know why yet." I told him.

Harry sat up and looked at Narci. "She looks like Nicole except she has your eyes with a bit of green around the edges." Harry said.

Narci giggled. "Well, the reason I'm here is because I need to tell you something and I don't know if your future selves would freak out."

"Freak out about what?" I said rising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm 18 and I don't know who my mate is yet." Narci replied nervously.

Harry started to freak out saying something about "My daughter is going to die!"

I rolled my eyes. "Relax Harry! She's not going to die. That would only happen if she found her mate and they didn't accept her."

Harry began to calm down. "Then what will happen to her?" Harry asked.

"I don't know I haven't read all the books Severus and McGonagall gave me since I've been too busy with the twins." I told Harry then turned to Narci. "Narci, where do we live in the future?"

"Well, right now in your time it's called the Malfoy Manor, but once you and father get married you rename it the Malfoy-Potter Manor." Narci said.

"Okay, there are probably some books about Veelas in the Library or if you are at Hogwarts right now you can go to the restricted section. There are books about Veelas' mating habits there. Otherwise I'm pretty sure you're okay, Narci."

"Alright, thanks mom!" Narci said before she vanished.

"Did she just call you mom?"


	16. Epilouge

After the twins where born two years later Draco fell pregnant with quadruplets, Lily Faith, Hermione Joy, Luna Destiny, and Jamie Hope. Then when the quadruplets where only a year old Draco fell pregnant again with twins again this time both boys, Drake Ari and Lavi Ryu. Five Years later Draco had triplets, one girl and two boys, Toril Amy, Keith Valentino, and Harvey David. Then two years later Draco had his last child, William Ian.

Narcissa and Abraxas had been sorted into Ravenclaw, Lily, Hermione, Luna, Jamie and Drake in Slytherin, while Lavi, Keith, Harvey and Tori went to Gryffindor. Narci and Axas excelled in all their classes, Narci excelled better in potions while Axas in Dark Arts. The Quadruplets where the new pranksters of their Generation making Fred and George proud plus giving them new ideas for inventions. Drake and Lavi both got the ability to talk Parseltounge from Harry and Drake became the Slytherin Seeker. Keith, Harvey, and Tori where known as Their Generations' Golden Trio, except for the fact they where actually related. Tori took after her Aunt Hermione, but also had quite a taste for fashion, Keith took after his father being the Second First Year Seeker and lastly Harvey took after his uncle being the lazy one of the three. While William has yet to start Hogwarts everyone is pretty sure that William will be the first in the Family to go to Hufflepuff.

It was the Second Month of School and Narci was walking to the Library after having a talk about her not finding her mate yet, when she and Axas where still in Draco's womb. "Please stop." Narci hear her second youngest brother yell. "Get your hands off him, Zabani!!!" Lavi yelled grabbing Harvey. "How dare you harm my brother!!!" Tori as she punched Zabani in the gut. "What's going on here!!??" Narci yelled. "Narci!!!" Keith shouted. "Zabani was harming Harvey." Drake told his sister. "What happened?" Axas asked his Twin Sister with his mate, Alex Weasley, and the quadruplets at his heels. "Seems like Zabani thinks he can mess around with the youngest Malfoy-Potter. Girls why don't you show Zabani why he shouldn't mess with our fellow family members." Narcissa said.

Laughter filled the Great Hall the next morning as Zabani was hanging from the ceiling. Mean while the Malfoy-Potter children where in the room of requirement enjoying the day so far and Zabani's humiliation. "Mom and Dad are going to yell at us when they find out what we did." The Quadruplets said. "I don't think so once Narci tells Mom what Zabani was trying to do to Harvey." Drake said sitting next to Lavi. "Mom's going to be pissed as hell. Ya think he'll kill Zabani?" Keith said laying on the floor, on his right Tori and his left Harvey. "That is not funny Keith." Axas said glaring at his younger brother.

Me: O.O It's finally done. After....I think I started it in the 8th grade. Wow, it took me four years to finish this. Lol. Please review!!!!


End file.
